This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power converters can be designed to provide a particular output voltage. In some cases, the power converters can include one or more transformers and/or power switches. In some cases, the turns ratio of the transformers, the connection of the power converter inputs and outputs coupled to the transformers, and/or a duty cycle of the power switches can be specifically designed to provide the output voltage.